Until Death Do Us Part
by Misery Loathes Company
Summary: REVISED: Please R&R, & enjoy! 'Martha opened her eyes blearily to see the Doctor looking at her, concern and grief visible on his face...'


**A/N: one of the one-shots I promised you guys. This is the first time I have ever written angst. It is unbeta'ed again. Hope you like it.  
****Revised version.**

* * *

The Doctor walked in the pouring rain along the streets in Cardiff trying to find solace and rid himself of the recent memories, tears trailing down his cheeks.

*** * ***

The Doctor pulled Martha with him as they pelted across the rough terrain of _Brinnande_ _Helvete_ in the _Djävulska_ _Kroppen_ _Star_ _System_, a hundred light years from Earth, an alien of murderous intent in hot pursuit. As they rounded a huge boulder covered with matted and twisted vines, another of the horrendous creatures bore down on them.

Martha felt her heart jump up her throat and crawl out for safety.

The creature was the size of a six-meter tall tree with a two-meter wide berth. It had a melon-sized head with six red-rimmed eyes, which open and shut alternatively, saliva dripping down its canine incisors. It growled as it slowly, ominously approached them on its hind legs.

Martha sensing movement to her left turned around to look. This, however, proved to be a mistake as the creature unceremoniously hurled her onto the boulder by lifting her viciously off her feet.

As Martha drifted off into the darkness, she had enough time to register the look of pure hatred and fear upon the Doctor's pale face and a sharp fiery feeling burning through her veins.

*** * ***

The Doctor felt the life drain out of his former companion's small, fragile and utterly human body as he looked on desolately.

In the instant, the creature, _Kannibalistiska_ _Odjuret_, had decided to hunt them and the habitants of the planet down, who were now safe; he had decided that no creature capable of such horrific pain and torture should be able to roam freely amongst people.

Although the Doctor hated killing living beings, he felt that he had no other choice.

Besides, he did not believe in second chances.

He switched on his sonic screwdriver and changed its settings to emit the appropriate sound resonance frequency, which would obliterate the _Odjurets_ forever.

As the frequency in the sonic screwdriver increased in pitch, the _Odjurets_ fell to their knees in obvious pain.

They howled and yowled as the pressure of the frequency increased on their brains causing them to buck and flail, as if strung on a puppeteer's string. Slowly the intense squeal of the screwdriver reached a fevered thrum and the torso of the _Odjurets_ ripped open in a cavernous gaping hole, the squelching innards slowly dribbling out as though snakes slithering.

All the while, the Doctor looked at it, enthralled by the display of the creatures' gruesome death in its final throes.

The Doctor, finally out of his trance focused on Martha and gathered her up in his arms.

He carefully carried her towards the TARDIS parked a few meters away.

He took the still unconscious form of Martha into the Med Bay where he lay her down in a bed and prepared a few painkillers and antibiotics to transfuse into her bloodstream. The Doctor went to check her over with his screwdriver when Martha's body juddered, forcing the Doctor to give her the painkillers which calmed her down slightly.

*** * ***

Martha opened her eyes blearily to see the Doctor looking at her, concern and grief visible on his face.

"Doctor…? What's wrong?" Martha rasped in a voice barely recognizable as hers.

What the Doctor said to Martha panicked her to the core, as he was never one to talk of his true feelings.

"Martha. You were never second best. You were brilliant…I was just too blind to see that or say it to your face. You saved me so many times and for that I'll always be grateful." The Doctor told her, regretting that he had never told her before and knowing that this would be his last chance.

For a Time Lord he never did have good timing.

Always late.

Martha looked at him clearly shaken and confused as to why he was telling her this.

Unless… "No." She said this part aloud. "Doctor…?" Martha whispered, barely audible, already knowing the answer.

Somehow easily accepting it.

The Doctor however heard her. 'Martha Jones, you are a star. I-"

Ignoring what he said, she muttered, "Doctor, would you promise me something?" Not waiting for a response she continued, tears flowing freely.

"Please tell my Mum, Dad, Tish and Leo... I love them."

The Doctor nodded, not knowing what else to do. Not knowing how to stop the poison. For the first time he felt helpless, no clue as to how to stop the poison, not knowing _what_ the poison was.

He looked at Martha, wanting to tell her something.

"Martha, I suppose it's time I told you to _your _face. I L-"

Before Martha had the chance of knowing the rest of the sentence, she closed her eyes.

…Breathing her last. "Martha?"

Her face looked peaceful as she lay there in his arms.

All the worries, the pain…blown away into a wisp of nothing.

Just like her final breath.

"Martha...?"

The Doctor whispered out to her again, knowing full well that she had left him…

Left him forever...

His Martha Jones...

His brilliant Star, Doctor Martha Jones.

** * * ***

**  
**The Doctor had taken Martha's body home to her family with him in the TARDIS. Francine had ranted and raved at him, calling him every name under the sun.

It was understandable. The grief of a mother and the family as a daughter and sister, who was loved dearly, had passed away.

Never to return.

They had cried, wept, and mourned.

Even the Doctor had mourned, privately.

He felt so very and utterly alone without His Doctor by his side.

Jack and Mickey had tried to talk to him. However, even they did not know what to say, what to feel. Therefore, they had left him to his own thoughts and themselves to their own.

About Martha.

** * * * **

The next day, Martha's funeral, the sun had risen unbidden and unwanted. Yet it was utterly cold.

…Freezing.

As if mocking…

...Saying life must go on, no matter what the reason, what the consequences.

The funeral was a small affair. Close friends and family. Martha was laid in a mahogany casket wearing a simple red gown, her favourite colour.

Francine, Tish, Gwen and Julia sat at the front huddled together, crying silent tears. The men sat stoic, unshed tears ready to burst their dams any minute.

** * * ***

The Doctor had left the funeral before he had to answer any questions.

Before he had to feel the raw pain of losing someone so soon again...

Therefore, he had come to Mermaid Quay where he remembered the happier times with Martha.

Her birthday…before she had left him.

He wandered down the Quay until he was back at the TARDIS.

He had decided.

He was going to stay away from Earth from now on. He would stay away from the pain that befell him whenever he lost one of these brilliant humans.

He would stay away forever.

Besides, he worked better when he was on his own...

* * *

**A/N 2: so what did you think? *Waits nervously for response***

**SWEDISH TRANSLATION  
Burning hell - **brinnande helvete  
**Fiendish cadaver - **djävulska kroppen  
**Cannibalistic beast - **kannibalistiska odjuret

**Fic:** The Best You Never Had: T/Martha & T could be Ten/Martha & Tom or Tom/Martha & Ten, still undecided.


End file.
